Science Fiction Armor
In this futuristic setting, Armor and Weapons have both advanced to the point where the situation hasn't changed too much. In other words, in a futuristic setting, armors may by comparison to medieval armor found above, not actually seem numerically better. If wearing futuristic armor and being attacked with archaic or primitive weaponry, simply assume near immortality applies. Inner layer Thin inner layer armor is often worn covertly or it's designed as a work uniform. Lastly, inner layer armor is typically worn under heavier armor, and is practically mandatory. This kind of armor is extremely important due to having climate control. It also provides just a minimum of padding to prevent heavier armor from gnawing. Nano-composite fiber armor Nano-Composite fiber armor is really just a nonsensical sci-fi babble word for "futuristic near-magic fabric". This type of material is extremely difficult to cut and pierce, and it very flame retardant. Various fabrics are woven into the cloth to make it resistant to various forms of radiation. The suits are normally designed to be insulating to an incredible degree, and have an inbuilt climate control, ensuring total comfort while wearing them. The suit further more protects against g-forces, and is tight fitting, keeping organs and bones in place even when damage has happened. Lastly, it protects against significant amounts of electricity. Combine with: Any outer- or mid layer. Slash: 1 Thrust: 1. Blunt: 1, electrcity: 5, heat/cold: 5. Price: Static 500 Credits for full suit. Covers: Optionally whole body. Stealth Factor: 0 Encumbrance Factor: 0 Finesse factor: 0 Special: Can optionally be combined with vacc-skin. Add the price of Vacc-skin and a 100 credit combination charge. 'Light-alloy chainmail' This kind of chainmail is very lightweight and fitted, and it offers no real protection against bullets and energy weapons, but it offers excellent protection against vibro-weaponry and other melee weaponry. Alternatively, a static fiber mesh web can be worn, or a light alloy scale-armor. Combine with: Any armor. Slash: 10 Thrust: 15. Blunt: 1, electrcity: 0, heat/cold: 0. Finesse factor: 0, Stealth factor: 2 Price: Static 1500 Credits for full suit. Covers:Optionally full body. Special: Resists up to two points of armor piercing from vibro-weaponry. For 150 credits it can optionally only cover the parts that other armor doesn't. Any slashing or thrusting damage soaked by this armor is converted to blunt. 'Mid layer' The midlayer is mostly used for super thick heat soaking rubber coating, that protects against 'Light Rubber-fabric insulator suit' This kind of armor doubles as padding and an insulator to protect against energy weapons. It seals tight, practically speaking sealing any holes that appear in it, effectively so, but it doesn't offer protection against anything except energy and of course blunt damage. Combine with: Any armor. Slash: 0 Thrust: 0. Blunt: 8, electrcity: 10, heat/cold: 10. Price: Static 1500 Credits for full suit. Covers:Optionally full body. 'Heavy' Rubber-fabric insulator suit This kind of armor doubles as padding and an insulator to protect against energy weapons. It seals tight, practically speaking sealing any holes that appear in it, effectively so, but it doesn't offer protection against anything except energy and of course blunt damage. Combine with: Exo-suit fitted armor only Slash: 0 Thrust: 0. Blunt: 10, electrcity: 15, heat/cold: 15. Price: Static 3000 Credits for full suit. Covers:Optionally full body. Outer Layer Outer layer armor is mostly designed as either plate armor, or as inserts that are stuffed into a vest or other holder, similar to how modern body armor is designed. Plast-steel plate armor Plast-steel armor is essentially just like medieval armor, but made out of plast-steel, a very lightweight ceramic material that is hard and very durable. It's true value is that it is extremely shock resistant and very dense and thus extremely difficult to punch through. Plast-steel offers only mediocre protection against energy weapons, but is quite adequate protection against most kinds of projectile weapons and weaker. Combine with: Any inner-layer and the light mid-layer option. Slash: 10 Thrust: 10. Blunt: 10, electrcity: 0, heat/cold: 0. Stealth Factor: Finesse Factor Price: Covers:Optionally full body. Dura-steel plate armor Dura-steel is an extremely durable and dense material that can absorb incredible amounts of energy making it considerably more effective as combat armor, than plast-steel, but it's also incredibly heavy and practically impossible to wear without an exo-suit. However, an exo-suit does enable the wearer to wear even larger quantities of armor plating, making most dura-steel armors extremely effective. Only extremely strong individuals would be able to wear effective quantities of dura-steel plate and remain effective in combat, but for those who care only about protection and not. Combine with: Exo-suit fitted armor only Slash: 10 Thrust: 10. Blunt: 10, electrcity: 0, heat/cold: 0. Stealth Factor: Finesse Factor Price: Covers:Optionally full body.